Mañana
by banshee87
Summary: Por favor, Harry... ¿Pero que le dirás? Drarry.


- Te amo.

Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo al escuchar esas dos palabras. NUNCA, durante toda su relación las había mencionado. A pesar de que tu se las decías casi a diario, cuando se duchaban, cuando se sentaban a comer, cuando dormían abrazados en paz, _cuando hacían el amor_. Comprendes pronto la desesperación que embarga su cuerpo, la angustia al saber que estas empezando a cuestionar si de verdad lo suyo vale la pena.

Volteas solo para encontrarte con esa mirada triste y puedes ver como sus ojos se vuelven acuosos mientras te mira expectante, esperando la respuesta que probablemente defina lo que puede ser un inicio o un final.

¿Pero que le dirás? ¿Le dirás que aunque lo amas con toda la intensidad que puede tener tu corazón, has pensado en como los demás lo tomarán? Porque lo amas, con una pasión que te desborda; es un amor que te ahoga, que te quema el pecho, lo amas con un amor que jamás creíste llegar a sentir por nadie y menos por un hombre. _Le amas como jamás has amado a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. _

- Piensa bien lo que dirás, porque en el momento en que salgas por esa puerta, ten por seguro que jamás volveremos a ser nada. Yo no puedo decidir por ti, _nuestra felicidad está en tus manos. _

Tan concentrado estás en los terribles pensamientos que ahondan en tu mente, que das un respingo al volver a escuchar su voz. Una serie de imágenes pasan por tu cabeza, como si fuera una película, la película en la que ha se convertido tu vida, la película en la él ha entrado sin que te dieras cuenta de cuando lo ha hecho. Puedes verte con él en bar cuando por primero vez hablaron después de la guerra, cuando platicaban entre los pasillos del Ministerio, el primer beso, la primera discusión, _la primera vez que hicieron el amor_… Terrible confusión de sentimientos que se ha instalado en tu corazón, negándose a salir, obligándote a ver cada una de esas imágenes que te gritan que lo amas y que no lo debes dejar ir.

Y entonces aparecen. Rostros y miradas de las que son como tu familia. Puedes sentir la decepción y la tristeza latente, porque aunque te quieran como a un hijo, saben que jamás estarás totalmente con ellos.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo proceder ante inimaginable situación? No los quieres perder, pero tampoco le quieres perder a él. El amor fraternal choca con el amor que le tienes, en una lucha silenciosa por saber cuál de los dos persiste más y se queda en tu corazón.

_-Por favor, Harry… _

Y lo ves. Como aquellas dos gotas de agua salada caen por sus mejillas, sin que él haga algo por detenerlas. Y te duele saber que eres el causante de ello, te duele porque le has prometido jamás hacerlo sufrir y has roto tu promesa. Quieres acercarte y abrazarlo y decirle que se quede, que lo anterior ha sido una tontería y que te perdone; pero también los quieres a ellos, a las personas que te han cuidado desde tu infancia, que esperan con ansias que hagas de una de ellos tu esposa y la próxima Sra. Potter. Entiendes que les debes demasiado y que no puedes tirar todo su cariño por la borda, porque han sido como los padres que no has tenido y que no tendrás.

_Y tomas tu decisión. _

- Te amo.

El rubio se sorprende para luego sonreír mientras el color le vuelve al rostro. Porque lo has visto, has visto por un momento como sería tu vida sin él; ambos encerrados en un matrimonio sin amor, encontrándose diecinueve años después en una estación de tren, en una vida que has vivido fugazmente y que sabes no es la quieres para ti.

Te besa lentamente saboreando tus labios, mientras te abraza dejándote saber lo que siente por ti. Y entonces sabes que por una vez en tu vida, has tomado la mejor decisión.

- Haz tardado, Potter.

Si, tal vez se decepcionen y jamás los vuelvas a ver, tal vez varios de tus amigos no lo acepten y la amistad se rompa inevitablemente. Es un precio que hay que pagar. Pero lo pagaras gustosamente, porque sabes no podrás amar a alguien más que a él. Solo a él.

Por el momento solo quieres disfrutar de sus labios y de su cuerpo ¿Y por qué no? Quieres volverlo a oír diciéndote que te ama. Lo demás puede esperar, al fin y al cabo _ya mañana será otro día._

* * *

_Bueno, he vuelto con esta historia chiquita, después de estar tanto tiempo alejada del ordenador. Se me ha ocurrido mientras escuchaba a Chavela Vargas. _

_Espero que les guste._

_Saludos!_


End file.
